Wehikuł czasu/09
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział IX. Gdy wychodziliśmy z pałacu, słońce znajdowało się jeszcze nieco nad horyzontem. Postanowiłem dotrzeć do białego sfinksa wczesnym rankiem, a przed zmrokiem jeszcze chciałem przedrzeć się przez lasy, które mnie zatrzymały poprzedniego dnia. Postanowiłem zajść tej nocy jak można najdalej, a roznieciwszy ogień przespać się pod jego osłoną. Dlatego też po drodze zbierałem wszelkiego rodzaju gałązki i suche trawy i zgromadziłem już pełne naręcze tego paliwa. Przy takim obciążeniu posuwałem się wolniej, niż chciałem, a nadto Weena była zmęczona. Mnie również ogarniała senność i do lasu doszliśmy dopiero koło północy. Na zboczu pagórka pokrytego zaroślami Weena chciała się zatrzymać bojąc się ciemności, lecz szczególne uczucie grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, które powinienem był uważać za znak ostrzegawczy, pognało mnie naprzód. Przez całą jedną noc i dwa dni wcale nie spałem, byłem więc rozgorączkowany i podniecony; ogarniała mnie coraz większa senność, a wraz z nią przybliżali się Morlokowie. Gdy wahaliśmy się, czyby istotnie się nie zatrzymać, ujrzałem za sobą, na ciemnym tle krzaków, trzy pełzające postacie. Byliśmy w gęstwinie leśnej, w wysokiej trawie, tak iż nie czułem się zabezpieczony od zdradzieckiego podejścia. Na oko las nie zajmował nawet całej mili angielskiej. Gdybyśmy mogli dojść do obnażonego pagórka, pozyskalibyśmy bezpieczne stanowisko. Sądziłem, że zapałkami i kamforą będę mógł oświecać sobie drogę przez las. Oczywiście, chcąc korzystać z zapałek, musiałem wypuścić z rąk ów zdobyty opał; dosyć też niechętnie złożyłem go na ziemi. Wtedy przyszło mi do głowy, że jeżeli podpalę chrust, wprawię w ogromne zdziwienie — naszych nieprzyjaciół. Później przekonałem się, jak straszne szaleństwo było w tym zamyśle; na razie wydało mi się to jednak znakomitą taktyką dla zasłonięcia odwrotu. Nie wiem, czy pomyśleliście kiedy, jaką rzadkością jest pożar w umiarkowanym klimacie bez współudziału człowieka. Ciepło słoneczne rzadko kiedy bywa tam tak silne, aby mogło zapalić, nawet jeżeli jest zogniskowane przez krople rosy, co się niekiedy zdarza w stepach podzwrotnikowych. Piorun może opalić i zwęglić, lecz rzadko kiedy wznieca pożar szerzący płomienie. Butwiejące rośliny niekiedy rozgrzewają się od ciepła fermentacji, lecz również rzadko kiedy zajmują się płomieniem. A nadto w owej epoce upadku zapomniano już na ziemi sztuki rozniecania ognia. Czerwone języki, które zaczęły lizać naręcze mojego drzewa, były nowym przedmiotem podziwu dla Weeny. Podbiegła do ognia, aby się nim bawić. Przypuszczam, że rzuciłaby się w płomienie, gdybym jej nie powstrzymał, ale schwyciłem ją wpół i pomimo jej oporu śmiało zapuściłem się w las. Na niewielkiej przestrzeni blask płomienia oświecał drogę. Obejrzawszy się za siebie, zauważyłem wśród krzyżujących się konarów, że od mojego stosu płomień przeskoczył do przyległych krzaków i po trawie pełza już wężowata linia płomienia. Uśmiechnąłem się i skierowałem ku leśnej gęstwinie, którą miałem przed sobą. Było bardzo ciemno. Weena przytuliła się do mnie konwulsyjnie, wokół jednak panowała cisza, a że oczy moje przywykły do ciemności, widziałem dość dobrze, aby omijać gałęzie. Nad głowami mieliśmy — nieprzeniknioną ciemność z wyjątkiem rzadkich szczelin, przez które przeświecały plamy błękitnego nieba. Nie zapalałem zapałek, bo nie miałem wolnych rąk. Na lewym ramieniu niosłem moją małą, w prawej ręce trzymałem stalowy drąg. Przez pewien czas nie słyszałem nic prócz chrzęstu gałęzi pod nogami, słabego szmeru wiatru nad głową, własnego oddechu i tętna w uszach. Później usłyszałem około siebie dreptanie. Rozzłoszczony posuwałem się naprzód. Dreptanie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze. Rozróżniałem już teraz te same dziwne dźwięki i głosy, które słyszałem już tam, w podziemnym świecie: widocznie Morlokowie usiłowali mnie osaczyć. Istotnie, uczułem nagle, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za surdut, a później za rękę. Weena zadrżała gwałtownie; po chwili ucichła zupełnie. Był najwyższy czas, by zapalić zapałkę; lecz dla wykonania tego musiałem ciężar mój złożyć na ziemi; tak też uczyniłem, a gdy szukałem w kieszeni, u kolan moich w ciemności wywiązała się walka przy zupełnym milczeniu Weeny i osobliwszym jakby gruchaniu Morloków. Miękkie, drobne ręce pełzały po mym tułowiu i grzbiecie, dotykały nawet szyi. Zapałka błysła z trzaskiem. Trzymałem ją w ręku; ujrzałem białe grzbiety Morloków uciekających pomiędzy drzewami. Czym prędzej porwałem z kieszeni kawał kamfory, gotów zapalić go natychmiast, gdy już zapałka będzie się dopalać. Spojrzałem na Weenę: leżała bez ruchu, uczepiwszy się moich nóg, z twarzą zwróconą ku ziemi. W nagłym przestrachu pochyliłem się nad nią. Zdawało się, iż ledwie oddycha. Zapaliłem kawał kamfory i cisnąłem go na ziemię, a gdy pękając palił się odpędzając Morloków i cienie, ukląkłem i podniosłem ją. Las za mną był pełen szmeru i zgiełku licznego tłumu. Weena robiła wrażenie zemdlonej. Wziąłem ją łagodnie na ręce i podniosłem się, aby iść dalej. Wtedy poznałem straszliwą prawdę. Podczas manipulacji z zapałkami i Weeną, ciągle się obracając, utraciłem kierunek drogi i najmniejszego już nie miałem pojęcia, w którą stronę należy iść. Wiedziałem tylko, że za sobą mam Pałac z Zielonej Porcelany. Zimny pot mnie oblewał. Musiałem prędko obmyślić, co robić. Postanowiłem rozniecić ogień i obozować w tym miejscu, gdzie przystanęliśmy. Złożyłem na murawie Weenę, wciąż jeszcze jakby martwą, i pośpiesznie — jako że pierwszy kawałek kamfory już się dopalał — zacząłem zbierać gałęzie oraz suche liście. Tu i ówdzie świeciły dokoła mnie oczy Morloków jak karbunkuły. Kamfora zasyczała i zgasła. Potarłem zapałkę i spostrzegłem, że dwie białe postacie, które zbliżały się już do Weeny, szybko umknęły. Jedną ogień tak oślepił, że pędziła prosto na mnie; czułem, jak kości jej zachrzęściły pod uderzeniem mojej pięści. Usłyszałem żałosny jęk i upadek. Zapaliłem drugi kawałek kamfory i zacząłem zbierać paliwo. Zauważyłem nadzwyczajną suchość gałęzi rosnących na wzgórzu. Od czasu mego przyjazdu na wehikule czasu, czyli od tygodnia, deszcz nie padał ani razu. Zamiast przeto zbierać pośród drzew gałęzie już opadłe, zacząłem podskakiwać w górę i ściągać na dół jeszcze żywe konary z drzew. Bardzo prędko roznieciłem dymiący ogień z zielonych gałęzi i suchego chrustu i mogłem sobie w ten sposób oszczędzić kamfory. Wróciłem do Weeny, która leżała koło mojej stalowej maczugi. Nie żałowałem wysiłków, aby ją ocucić, lecz ona wciąż była jak martwa. Nie mogłem nawet dla własnego spokoju przekonać się, czy jeszcze oddycha. Teraz dym szedł prosto na mnie. Pod działaniem jego ociężałem i zacząłem tracić siły. Na domiar złego powietrze było przesycone kamforą. Ognia nie potrzebowałem wcale zasilać przez jakąś godzinę. Czułem się bardzo zmęczony po trudach i usiadłem. A las wciąż był pełen usypiającego szumu, którego nie rozumiałem. Zdawało mi się, że się tylko co zdrzemnąłem, i otworzyłem oczy... Dokoła ciemność... Morlokowie wyciągają ręce, sięgają po mnie... Odtrącając ruchliwe ich palce sięgnąłem do kieszeni po zapałki: przepadły! Wtedy obskoczyli mnie po raz drugi. Od razu zrozumiałem, co się stało. Spałem, ogień zgasł... Wielka gorycz śmierci ogarnęła moją duszę. Las pełen był dymu z płonących drzew. Pochwycony za szyję, za włosy i ręce, staczałem się w dół. Było to niesłychanie okropne czuć na sobie w ciemności miękkie, oślizgłe dotknięcia tych istot. Czułem się jakby uwikłany w ogromną pajęczynę. Byłem zmożony: upadłem. Czułem drobne ząbki kąsające mnie w szyję. Gdy się przewróciłem, ręka moja, kiedym padał, dotknęła stalowego drąga. To mi dodało siły. Podjąłem walkę na nowo: strącałem z siebie te ludzkie szczury i, silnie ująwszy żelazo, waliłem tam, gdzie, sądziłem, znajdują się ich łby. Czułem, jak ciała i kości ustępują pod moimi ciosami. W ciągu minuty byłem już oswobodzony. Opanowało mnie dziwne podniecenie, jakie często towarzyszy zaciętej bitwie. Widziałem, że oboje z Weeną jesteśmy zgubieni, lecz powiedziałem sobie, że Morlokowie muszą drogo zapłacić za mięso. Oparłem się o drzewo i wywijałem przed sobą stalowym drągiem. Cały las był pełen szmerów i krzyków. Upłynęła minuta. Głosy ich podnosiły się w najwyższym podnieceniu, a ruchy stawały się szybsze. Naraz nie było już żadnego wkoło mnie na odległość ramienia. Stałem wpatrując się w mrok. Wróciła mi nadzieja. Czyżby się przestraszyli? W jednym momencie stała się rzecz dziwna. Ciemność wyraźnie ustępowała. Niejasno zacząłem rozróżniać koło siebie białe postacie — trzech podbiegło mi pod nogi — i z niewypowiedzianym zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że i inni biegli, płynęli nieustannym potokiem, ile rozpoznać mogłem, z tej części lasu, którą miałem już za sobą, do tej, która mnie jeszcze czekała. Plecy ich wydawały się nie białe, lecz czerwone. Gdy tak stałem z otwartymi ustami, ujrzałem małą czerwoną iskierkę. Przeleciała przez kawałek gwiaździstego nieba wśród gałęzi i znikła. Wówczas właśnie poczułem woń palącego się drzewa, usłyszałem usypiający szmer, który teraz wzrastał w głośny gwar, i zrozumiałem, skąd pochodziło czerwone światełko i dlaczego Morlokowie uciekają. Odstąpiwszy od drzewa i spoglądając za siebie ujrzałem płomienie palącego się lasu za ciemną ścianą najbliższych drzew. Było to moje najpierwsze ognisko, które teraz szło za mną. Jednocześnie obejrzałem się szukając Weeny, ale jej już nie było. Syczenie i trzask poza mną, łoskot pękających drzew, które ogarniał płomień, pozostawiały mi mało czasu do namysłu. A mój stalowy drąg wciąż jeszcze bił, uderzał. Puściłem się za Morlokami. Nędzna to była rasa! Raz płomienie przemknęły tak szybko na prawo ode mnie, że już mnie oskrzydlały, musiałem rzucić się w lewo. W końcu jednak wydostałem się na niewielką polanę leśną i w tej chwili jakiś Morlok biegnąc na oślep natknął się na mnie, odbił się i wpadł w ogień. Wówczas uderzył mnie widok jeszcze dzikszy, najstraszniejszy, jak sądzę, ze wszystkiego, co przeżyłem w tej przyszłej epoce świata. Cały przestwór był jasny od blasku ognia jak we dnie. Pośrodku wznosiła się wyżyna czy też pagórek pokryty kolącym głogiem. Dalej ciągnęła się odnoga płonącego lasu z wijącymi się po niej żółtymi językami, okalając przestrzeń jakby ognistym parkanem. Na pagórku stało ze trzystu czy czterystu Morloków, oślepłych od światła i żaru, biegających tu i ówdzie, wpadających na siebie. Z początku nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z ich ślepoty i w szale strachu waliłem wściekle, gdy zbliżali się do mnie, zabijając i kalecząc niejednego. Lecz gdy przyjrzałem się ruchom któregoś z nich, co pełzał pod cierniami, gdy usłyszałem ich jęki — byłem już pewny zupełnej ich bezradności wobec ognia i niedoli i na żadnego więcej ręki nie podniosłem. Chwilami któryś z nich wpadał wprost na mnie wzbudzając odrazę, która zmuszała mnie do usunięcia się na bok. Naraz płomienie przygasły i zacząłem się już obawiać, żeby mnie te nędzne istoty nie dostrzegły. Już myślałem rozpocząć walkę, aby ich pozabijać z osobna, lecz ogień ponownie zapłonął jasno, więc powstrzymałem się. Chodziłem po pagórku, na którym się roili; wymijając ich szukałem jakiegokolwiek śladu Weeny. Ale Weena znikła. W końcu usiadłem na wierzchołku pagórka i zacząłem się przyglądać temu nie do uwierzenia dziwnemu tłumowi oślepłych stworzeń, które roiły się teraz w różnych kierunkach wydając dzikie krzyki, ilekroć sparzył je ogień. Kłębiące się słupy dymu wzbijały się w niebo, a na rzadkich skrawkach czerwonego sklepienia niebios, dalekich, jakby należały do innego świata, błyszczały małe gwiazdki. Dwóch lub trzech oślepionych Morloków wpadło na mnie; z dreszczem wstrętu odpędziłem ich pięściami. Przez większą część nocy miałem wrażenie, że to, co działo się ze mną, jest tylko nocną zmorą. W złości biłem samego siebie i krzyczałem głośno, pragnąc się obudzić. Rzuciłem się na ziemię waląc w nią rękami, zrywałem się, siadałem, biegałem na wszystkie strony i znowu padałem na ziemię. Tarłem oczy błagając Boga, aby mnie rozbudził. Po trzykroć widziałem Morloków pochylających głowy jakby w agonii i wpadających w ogień. Lecz w końcu ponad nieustającą czerwienią ognia, ponad masami czarnego dymu, ponad bielejącymi i czerniejącymi pniami drzew, ponad zmniejszającą się wciąż liczbą tych mglistych postaci — zabłysło białe światło dnia. Znowu zacząłem szukać śladów Weeny, lecz nic nie odnalazłem. Jasne się stało, iż biedne, drobne jej ciałko pozostawili w lesie. Nie zdołam wam opisać, jaką ulgę sprawiła mi myśl, że uniknęła złowrogiego losu, jaki ją czekał. Myśląc o tym poczułem — znowu chęć mordowania tego wstrętnego a na zagładę już wydanego robactwa, które mnie opadło, lecz powstrzymałem się. Pagórek, jak wspominałem, był rodzajem wyspy w lesie. Z wierzchołka jego zdołałem przez mgłę dymu dostrzec Pałac z Zielonej Porcelany, a stamtąd już mogłem posłać wzrok w stronę białego sfinksa. Omijając niedobitki tych przeklętych stworów, które błąkały się jeszcze tu i ówdzie i wskutek wzmagającej się jasności dziennej jęczały ze strachu, owinąłem sobie nogi trawą i przeskakiwałem przez dymiące zgliszcza i czarne pnie, które jeszcze buchały ogniem z wnętrza, zdążając do miejsca, w którym Morlokowie schowali byli wehikuł czasu. Posuwałem się z wolna, gdyż byłem śmiertelnie znużony: kulałem, czułem przy tym wielki żal z powodu okrutnej śmierci małej Weeny. Odczuwałem ją jak nieszczęście, które mnie przytłaczało bezlitośnie. Tu, w tym pokoju, do którego tak przywykłem, wydaje mi się to raczej smutnym snem niż rzeczywistą stratą. Lecz owego poranku zniknienie Weeny osamotniło mnie zupełnie — uczułem się straszliwie opuszczony. Pomyślałem o swoim domu, o tym ognisku, o niektórych z was, a wraz z tymi myślami przyszła tęsknota granicząca z bólem. W tej wędrówce przez dymiące popioły pod jasnym niebem poranku uczyniłem był odkrycie. W kieszeniach spodni znalazłem jeszcze kilka zapałek bez pudełka: musiało pęknąć, zanim je zgubiłem.